


Delta's Domination

by Auspiciousgoddess



Series: α/β/Ω : The World (Haikyuu!!) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Delta Suna Rintarou, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auspiciousgoddess/pseuds/Auspiciousgoddess
Summary: Delta, the second-highest in the society.  Physical traits of Alpha with the personality of Beta. Although presented as a Delta is very tiny, Suna Rintarou is one of a kind. One of the highest-paid models in Japan. With his cool image and excellent body proportion, he could take over Japan's modeling industry.But that was before he disappeared from the media out of thin air. The agency has explained something with his mental health condition and taking a rest from the industry. But because the society never notice it,Rumors about his health gushing around like a fire. Little did they know, the cause of it was...Miya Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: α/β/Ω : The World (Haikyuu!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731460
Kudos: 32





	Delta's Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! Even though I said it was one month from Adoring The Moon, It's better for me to write the whole story first than writing the on going ones. Hope you like it!!

"Good work today!!"

Just after Osamu steps out of the restaurant, a familiar figure stood in front of his car with the back facing him. That person got the same build as him. Or maybe not anymore, since this person is an athlete now.

"Oh, back to the country, huh, 'Tsumu?" Osamu rolls his eyes.

Atsumu turns around giving him a playful smirk, "I know ya hate my existence but at least give me a bro-hug or sumn so people think we're a lovely sibling."

"hug? I'm not in the mood on getting along with ya" Osamu shoves his brother lightly as he gets in his car.

The blonde whines. He stomps his feet like a child before he gets to the passenger seat. Osamu stares at him from the corner of his eyes and asks, "yer luggage?"

"already in the house!!" he answered, still maintaining his child's acts.

Osamu is known as the cold-blooded twin and Atsumu as the hot-blooded one. Not a few people get scared just by Atsumu's fierce gaze and smug personality. Sometimes people forgot that he is an Omega, the lowest of the social hierarchy.

Or maybe it was because of Osamu himself. As the older one by five minutes, it makes Osamu feel responsible and protective over his Omega brother. When they were young, Atsumu and Osamu would stick together like glue, and sometimes he would emit his pheromones just to cover Atsumu's Omega scent.

"hey, 'Tsumu,"

Atsumu glances up from his phone. He muttered, "yeah?"

"Why don't you move in with that Kanto boy?"

Atsumu blinks a few times, "Kanto? you mean, Omi — Ah, Sakusa?"

"Seriously? You called him that?" Osamu gives him a dirty look.

Atsumu grinning, "I see you still hatin' on him, 'Samu,"

Hate? Osamu doesn't hate him. He just dislikes him. Sakusa is taller than him, bigger than him, frowning a little too much, and he gave off a scary-dominant-alpha type of presence on which Osamu doesn't have. Okay, let's just say that he envied.

It all started six months ago. At Miya's family gathering in Hyogo, Atsumu introduced Sakusa in front of the relatives as his Alpha. Osamu recognized him as Atsumu's teammate but never thought Sakusa would be his Brother in law. Even his parents were a bit shocked at the sudden announcement.

The weird thing is, neither of them confirms the relationship to the public yet. Atsumu once said that he and Sakusa need time to prepare things, but Osamu prefers that _both of them are cowards._ Just as he thought, It is scary how commitment forces you to stick with someone for your entire life.

"It's because I'm worried about you," Atsumu said with a serious tone.

The older glanced slightly as he slowed down his car, "I don't need your pity."

Giving the cold shoulder, Atsumu sighs, "never once in my life, I'm pitying you. Seriously. if you keep living like—in shadows like this, I don't know what will happen to you later."

Osamu says nothing. It's not a silence of approval either. More like he refuses to debate with him. He is well aware that Atsumu just wants him to get his life together.

He didn't need that.

He's satisfied with what he had now.

_No one shall ruin it._

The silence broke when Atsumu's phone rang. He checked the caller before he picked up the phone, "Shoyo-Kun? "

_"Miya-san, where are you?"_

"On my way home with my brother. Do you need anything?"

_"I-I see.."_

There's a long pause in Hinata's voice. Sensing danger, Atsumu lowered his voice, "Are you okay?"

"I... don't know Kageyama is here with me, we're on our way to Miyagi and I'll take a break for a week. Is that even okay?"

"pfft... why are you panicking? I thought someone attacked you. Go ahead, you've been working hard, it's okay to take a break sometimes." Atsumu said, holding laughter.

_"O-okay. See you next week."_

The call ended when they arrived at Apartment's parking garage. The twins get out of the car and head to Osamu's unit.

Just after Osamu unlocked the door, Atsumu whines "Ah, I hate winter!!"

Osamu sighs, unwrapping his scarf, "If ya don't like it, step out of this country, please."

"How kind of you, but I won't even leave this house. I'll take the shower first, 'kay?" says Atsumu, running his way to the bathroom.

Osamu just nodded then opened up his phone, checking for new messages, or just scrolling through Twitter or Instagram. Truthfully, Osamu doesn't enjoy interacting with people that much. It's troublesome. Not to mention his profession, which requires him to remain silent until someone asks him or invites him to a conversation.

But suddenly, last year—no, half a year ago, when he was doing his usual duty, cooking for some company dinner, he met Suna Rintarou, the highest-paid model in the country with some higher-ups of his company.

They were all chatting while drunk for some sake and wine. Meanwhile, the main star was just sitting there playing with his phone. Suna would make noises whenever he got dragged into a conversation only. Osamu could tell that he's never interested in People. It was Thirty-eight minutes when one of them brought up about the unmarked omega that lives with a model. It was so secretive that they had to buy Osamu's silence. It's unnecessary. Osamu doesn't like gossip and therefore he won't talk about it. But humans are still human, they do not trust each other.

Then things happen. Suddenly that model was going on break for an entire month, announced a break for six months, and then they lost contact. Not even a phone number. He just disappeared from the media out of thin air. sometimes Osamu would stalk his official account, or the agency's, to get the information.

_Where did he go?_

Is he running away? It's not like Osamu was doing something wrong to him. Or maybe he is. But as long as people don't know, it will be okay, right? He wouldn't make a fuss about it. He is an Antisocial or he could be a Sociopath now because he gets better at hiding stuff.

"Hey."

His brother comes up to him with his red pajamas and damp hair. Drying his blonde hair with a towel. Osamu stares, observing him.

"I've never seen you thinking about something so hard before. Mind to tell me?" Atsumu smirked.

Still staring, Osamu let out a deep sigh, "No, go to bed already."

Without thinking, Atsumu snatches the phone from his hands. He exclaimed on the screen, "Oh?! I knew him!!"

"can you stop snatching things from my hands?"

"he is the star of our hometown!" Atsumu turns to him excitedly.

_Hyogo?_

"He is from Hyogo?" Osamu asks.

Atsumu nods, "yup! Cool, isn't it? To think we could meet him somehow when we were younger."

Met him? Osamu would fuck him as soon as they were coming of age. If only he could turn back time.

"But why stalk his insta?"

Osamu startled, averted his eyes, "he came over to my place several times so I tried to figure out his favorite food."

"really?" Atsumu asks, doubting him.

"Kita-san knows him y' know? He said something about that model being hospitalized for months now. But I think tomorrow he'll discharge." he adds.

Hospitalized? That person? Osamu could feel his throat dry suddenly. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen bar, reaching for a glass of water.

How does that happen? And why does his senior from high school know him? What's going on in these past months?

"You okay?"

Osamu nods lightly, "I'm fine. Can you give back my phone?"

He grabbed the phone and took a quick step into his bedroom. He scrolls down the contact to find Kita's. He dials it. But somehow the number couldn't be reached.

If Kita knew about him, doesn't Aran knew about him too?

Fingers scrolling through the contact list, then press Aran's number. He waits until it's connected.

"Wassup?" Aran's deep voice surprised him. He thought his senior won't be up at this hour.

"Hey, Aran-san. You're not sleeping yet?" The younger tries his best to keep the conversation as casual as possible.

"Nope. I'm running in the park now."

Right, there are faint sounds of panting in the background. Osamu checks his digital clock on the nightstand. It's almost one in the morning. But, speaking of Aran, It's not surprising that he would go workout even at 3 AM.

Osamu mumbles, "What a workout maniac."

"You see, I am an athlete. Every morning I warm-up, then I have sparring matches, and last, I work out to keep my muscles intact." Aran counters him with his daily schedule, even though he already knew it from Atsumu.

Osamu smirked, "don't you want to know about yer rival team's setter? As soon as that idiot arrives at home, he just sleeps and then begins his day at unproductively."

"That guy never changes, huh?" Aran chuckled on the other line, nostalgic for his school days.

"Anyway, will you two go next week?" Aran asked suddenly.

"Go where?"

"Inarizaki High School Grand Reunion Party at Hotel La Suite Kobe Harborland."

_Huh?_

Imagining that party alone gives Osamu anxiety to the spine, "You must be kidding me, Aran-san. There's no way our alumni hosting a party in that Five-star Luxurious hotel with some big ass yacht harboring there."

"Except they do."

Osamu wrinkled his eyebrow. His senior is serious about this. There's no sign of his voice wavering, or lying in his words.

Osamu took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, " Okay, Fine. Let's say that they'll hold that party there. But let me ask you one thing. Who's the sponsor?"

There was a silence, but not that long. Osamu could hear Aran's sighing. Is he asking too many questions?

Before Osamu apologized, Aran replied. "There's a special organization run by special people. Almost all of them are Inarizaki grads, including me. Politicians, Celebrities, Teachers, Doctors, Scientists, Athletes, even Mafias are the biggest sponsors."

"What kind of nonsense—"

"It's not. Let me tell you when everyone knows yer name, you'll automatically part of that organization. If you are uninterested in this, step out. You hear nothing about this." Aran hangs up one-sidedly, leaving Osamu in shock.

This is not the answer he sought fifteen minutes ago. How can the casual, family-friendly conversation turn to that?

Osamu slowly puts his phone on the nightstand. He lied on his bed with an arm covering his eyes. Surely, he won't sleep well tonight.


End file.
